


In Restless Dreams, I Walk Alone

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Demon Masters, Dipper is 12, Human Bill Cipher, Kidnapping, M/M, Marco is 14, OOC, Protective Marco, Sarcastic Marco, Scared Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: Marco gets kidnapped by Tom...Again. And Dipper agrees to spend eternity with Bill if he sets the town of Gravity Falls free. Marco and Dipper meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Gravity Falls and Star vs The Forces Of Evil fic.

Marco sighed, he was so damn bored! Why hasn't Star come to save him yet? Did she even know where he was? 

His thoughts stopped when he heard a sniffle, noticing a boy who looked younger then him, curled up in on himself in the shadows. 

"You okay, kid?" The fourteen year old asked, startling the younger boy. 

The other boy snapped his head up, he swallowed nervously.  
"Who-who are you?" 

"I'm Marco Diaz. What's your name?" Marco said with a reassuring smile. 

"You're human. I-I'm Dipper...well, Mason, but I prefer Dipper." He said biting his lip. 

"How old are you, Dipper? Why are you here?" The older teen asked. 

Dipper frowned.  
"I'm 12, and I'm here because B-Bill took over the town. So I told him I would do anything if he sets everyone free. And well, I woke up here." There was a pause...  
"What about you?"

Marco sighed dramatically.  
"My best friend thought it would be fun if I went on a date with her ex boyfriend. But that ended in him kidnapping me...again." He rolled his eyes.  
"We even sung a duet together." He mumbled. 

Dipper smiled, not sure if it was because of the other boy's laid-back sarcastic attitude, or if it was just sympathy. 

"I'm sorry." Dipper mumbled. 

"It's fine. It's nice to actually talk to a human for once." He smiled.

Dipper frowned.  
"How long have you been here?" He asked. 

Marco raised his eyes, thinking.  
"Uhh... a little over three months."

Dipper gulped.  
"Wow. That's-that's a long time." 

Marco gave a reassuring smile. 

"There you are Pine Tree! I've been looking for you!" Dipper jumped and turned too look at the demon, not expecting him to look...human.

Dipper gaped. 

"Sexy, aren't I." It wasn't a question.

Marco glared at the demon in front of him, gaining Bill's attention. 

"Hi there! You must be Tom's treasure! He brags about you ALL the time!" The Demon winked.

"Sorry to break up your little tea party tho. I need my little Pine Tree back." He smirked.

Dipper shuffled closer to the older human.

"Come on, Pine Tree. I want to show you OUR house!"

Dipper gave a small shake of his head. He didn't want to go anywhere with that freak.

Marco was still glaring at the Demon. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Bill said before laughing at his own joke. 

Marco rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Dipper. I'll show you around." Marco said, grabbing Dipper by the hand and walking away. 

"Sorry, that guy just gives me the creeps. Was that the 'Bill' you were talking about?" He asked frowning. 

The twelve year old nodded.  
"Unfortunately." He sighed. 

"Well, don't worry about him, I'll take care of you. I'll show you my-Tom's place!" 

He dragged the younger boy all the way to his house, breathing a sigh of relief when he realised Tom wasn't there. 

Man that Demon could be a pain in the ass. 

"Wow, this is a nice place." Dipper said, looking around fascinated

Marco shrugged.  
"I guess. Hungry?"

Dipper nodded, following the fourteen year old into the kitchen.

Dipper sat at the table, using his hand as a head rest. He hadn't realised he fell asleep, until he woke up some time later with three eyes staring at him. 

He screamed, falling off his chair.

"Tom! I said to leave him alone!" Marco growled, throwing kitchen utensils at the Demon. 

Tom rolled his eyes, before looking back down at Dipper.  
"And...you are?" He asked rudely.

"I-I'm Dipper." He stuttered. 

"Now go annoy someone else. Oh and Dipper will be staying here tonight." Marco said from the stove. 

Tom grit his teeth.  
"Does he HAVE to?!" 

Marco rolled his eyes.  
"Yes he does, his Demon Master is a complete creep. I'm not sending a twelve year old over there." 

"What ever. I'm going to Earth."

Marco's eyes lit up.  
"Can't we come?!"

Tom groaned.  
"No! last time I took you, you tried to run away from me. And I don't have the authority to take him, I'm not his Demon Master." 

"We can tell Bill-" Marco was cut off.

"Wait, Bill! As in 'Bill Cipher' Bill?! No, I'm sorry, Doppler, but you need to leave." The three eyed Demon said, grabbing Dipper by the forearm and leading him to the front door. 

"Wait! Tom! What are you doin-" Marco was cut off (yet again), but this time by Bill. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Pine Tree, nice to see you were just leaving. Now I can take you home and we can have dinner together." Bill smiled, sensing the young boy's fear. 

Dipper wanted to fight and argue, but he couldn't, so he nodded instead.

"Dipper..." Marco started to say. 

Tom held him back and shook his head. 

Bill gave a smile before zapping Dipper and himself out of there. 

"Tom! Why'd you let Dipper go with him!" Marco growled, pushing against Tom's chest. 

"You don't want to get on Bill's bad side. Whatever, I'm going to bed." He said before making his way to the bedroom. 

Marco walked back to the kitchen, he looked to the cooked food, but left it, he can just deal with it tomorrow. 

"I'm sorry Dipper." He frowned, making his way to the bedroom too. 

He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.


End file.
